Pagan (The Primordials)
Pagan '''is the third Primordial Being, appearing shortly before Death, coming into existence with the concept of life, but before the concept of death. Pagan is the younger brother of God and Chaos, and the older brother of Death and Oberon, the husband of Cassandra, the father of Karen, and the creator of the Nephesh. He is also currently a Co-Ruler of Heaven along with Raphael and Castiel. History Pagan fought Chaos after it attacked his children with the assistance of God's archangels after it corrupted his creations which became the pagan deities, eventually imprisoning Chaos and creating a lock, which he gave to Lucifer whose Grace he hoped would counter its essence, and then made a method with Oberon to allow younger species to purify his children, he proceeded to assist his younger brothers in creating the natural order and the various species in the universe. Pagan and Death once encountered a group of jellyfish like beings, who made Pagan uncomfortable by worshiping the ground he walked and and referred to him as their "Enkindler". He disappeared in grief from losing his first children shortly after the natural order was set up, hiding on Earth once it was created. Present Day Pagan, while in hiding, fell in love with a woman named Cassandra, and had a daughter named Karen who held great power from being his biological child, and he helped her control her power and learn about the natural order of the universe. He finally revealed himself after Michael fell into the cage, having been shown future events by Oberon and planning to prevent them from occurring. Pagan later helped Heaven restore order, and for almost a full year assisted in creating a new ruling system, with assistance from Raphael to keep order, and helping Castiel teach the angels free will. During one of Pagan and Castiel's attempts at teaching the angels to think for themselves, he got fed up with how they were seemingly unable to and ordered Hael to attack him, upon that angel's reluctance he called the angel out on it, and proceeded to state that if angels did not have free will, the angel would've attacked him without hesitation. He later met with Thor and the Nephesh, who informed him about Odin's plans to wage war on Heaven and that he had made a deal with Crowley. After they conversed, Pagan offered them asylum in Heaven. Later, while taking a vacation by the recommendation of Cassandra, Pagan, Karen, and the Nephesh camped in a cabin at Glacier National Park. Pagan and Cassandra had a conversation about other life in the universe, with Pagan later greeting the other guests at the cabin he was staying at, greeting the so called prophet Chuck Shurley and figuring out that he was actually God. Personality Pagan, in many ways, is the opposite of his younger brother Death, showing emotions freely as he views them as an aspect of life. He is know to hold a great deal of sadness over his children's corruption, and once had great rage at Chaos, going to war against him and eventually sealing his brother away once he found he could not kill him, he has also has shown anger at the Winchesters and Castiel for disturbing the natural order. Pagan views life as a precious thing, that should not be wasted, and wishes for people to cherish their lives. Pagan, despite being the Primordial Being of Life, is willing to kill for the greater good, but doesn't like doing so. Pagan is a bit of an overprotective father with Karen, threatening to castrate Darion if he ever hurt her. Pagan has some guilt over sealing Chaos away, realizing during their fight that Chaos simply didn't want his family to drift apart, but feels it was necessary to seal him for other beings to be allowed to exist, in some ways Michael is like Pagan because of this. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Life, Pagan has a vast amount of power with only God and Chaos surpassing him, and with only Death and Oberon rivaling him. * '''High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Pagan has enough power to do almost anything he wishes, being able to fight against Chaos for a time without assistance from other beings, and being confident about his ability to match and seal Chaos on his own when she took the form of Amara and was at slightly less than half her power. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Pagan holds an immense understanding of creation, having more knowledge than Chaos, Death, Oberon, and the Archangels, however, he does not know everything, being unsure if his own blade can kill him, and not knowing that Death could have biological children. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, Pagan is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Life, he cannot be killed until all life forms are deceased. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as life exists in the universe. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Pagan is exceptionally durable, being able to withstand Chaos attacking only him for a great deal of time. * Supernatural Perception: Pagan has the ability to locate and perceive any being in existence not matter their method of hiding, even realizing Chuck Shurley was actually God when in the same room as Him while not even Raphael could while bound to the Prophet. * Supernatural Concealment: When Pagan restored the rain forests, he hid them from normal senses and even technology, only with only Angels, Demons, and Nephesh being able to perceive them, he also hid from the sight of the Host of Heaven for billions of years without being found. * Dimension Creation: When Pagan bound Chaos he created at least one separate and unique universe with alternate versions of Heaven, Hell and Earth to bind it further. He also created realms for his children to inhabit, such as the Nine Realms and Olympus. * Super Strength: Pagan has an enormous amount of strength, being able to overpower and kill any being younger than himself. * Teleportation: Pagan can appear anywhere in the universe with a thought, with only God being able to stop him. * Apparition: Pagan can send and retrieve most objects in creation by willing it. * Shapeshifting: Pagan took on human form when appearing on earth. * Dream Walking/Manipulation: Pagan created and linked a dream that Dean, Sam and himself to explain the natural order and the dangers that heaven's closing caused. * Biokinesis: Pagan has the ability to manipulate the health of most beings, even being capable of curing and creating diseases superior to anything Pestilence can do. * Telepathy: Pagan can hear the thoughts of almost any being in existence. * Entity Creation/Modification: Pagan has the ability to create various supernatural beings, such as his children and low level angels, and the ability to modify beings, altering his children to allow them to be reincarnated in their true forms upon death, and even changing archangels enough to hide their true essence from others. * Extremely Advanced Holy White Light: Pagan is capable of releasing a blast of light from his palm that can cause extraordinary damage, being capable of wiping out the entire Leviathan species instantly and harming Chaos. Pagan can also destroy the physical forms of the younger horsemen if neccesary. * Extremely Advanced and Focused Smiting: Pagan can smite beings like angels can, but in the case of demons he can focus the damage only on the demon, Pagan is even capable of smiting all angel types except the Archangels. * Purification: Pagan, with Oberon, created a method for younger species to purify his children of Chaos' corruption with stakes, he can also purify Demons. * Chlorokinesis: When Pagan walked by a garden dying from Death's presence, it immediately started blooming with beautiful flowers and shrubs, he also restored many destroyed rain forests by thinking of it. * Cleansing/Blessing: Pagan cleansed a highly polluted lake and the forest around it by dipping his hand in it, turning it into the fountain of youth in the process. * Soul Restoration/Recreation: Pagan holds the ability of restoring the soul of soulless humans, able to give it back to their body, or even making a new one to replace it, Pagan used this ability to restore the souls of those who had lost them to Chaos. * Resurrection Control: Pagan can restore life to almost any being, but rarely does because he respects the natural order. Pagan is also capable preventing resurrections from occurring on specific people. * Life Empowerment: Being the Primordial Being of Life, Pagan gains a very small amount of power for every life forms that comes into existence, just as Death gains a slightly greater amount of power for everything that dies. * Healing: Pagan, as the Primordial Being of Life, can effortlessly heal any injury, including those inflicted with Death's scythe and the blade of an archangel, but injures caused by Chaos can slow his ability to heal others for a time. * Power Restoration/Bestowal: Pagan can restore and create powers, including those lost to an entire species, having restored the wings and grace of the angels after Metatron was defeated, and creating a druidic power that counters magic that witches use. He can also grant humans power on par with his first children. * Curse Creation/Bestowal: Pagan has the ability to create a curse powerful enough to bind Chaos so long as the curse is not broken. Equipment * Pagan's Sword: Pagan created this weapon for his eventual conflict with his brother Death at the end of time. Vulnerabilities Even though Pagan is one of the first and most powerful beings in existence, even he has some weaknesses. * His Brothers: Pagan can be killed by God and Chaos, and can currently only be injured, but not killed by Death and Oberon. * Death's Scythe: While not being able to kill Pagan yet, it can weaken him for a large amount of time. * Pagan's Sword: His own sword can harm, and possibly kill him. * Genocide: Being connected to all forms of life, if too many people die in a short amount of time, Pagan will have to restore the natural order, becoming weakened in the process and rendering himself vulnerable to certain weaker beings and weapons. Gallery Pagan.jpg| Pagan appearing in Heaven Pagan'z Blade.jpg| His Sword Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters